<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquest of Spaces by prefertheconsultingdetective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699875">Conquest of Spaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective'>prefertheconsultingdetective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Erik Has Feelings, Genosha, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no alcohol in Genosha. No drugs, no mind-enhancing, or altering chemicals at all. That is one of the first things Charles learns upon arriving. Genosha is also a hippie commune. Actually, that’s the first thing he learns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hole of Vanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I remember when I fell into the X-Men / Cherik madness, it was 2014 and I was flying to New Zealand to live there after graduating high school. now Dark Phoenix has come out (already a million years ago) and I feel like I had a well enough ending for the movieverse of these two, but of course I wanted to write my own one, too. It was also in NZ that I first listened to this song and felt reminded of the dynamic between them.<br/>I don't think I will ever stop obsessing about how much they love each other. I wrote another one <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577199">here</a>, but I am trying to keep it longer and a bit more realistic here :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Stretched to the core of galaxies</p>
  <p>Distorted city grids</p>
  <p>By a black hole of vanity</p>
  <p>Blossoms the age of greed</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Beyond the laws of density</p>
  <p>Towers of glass and steel</p>
  <p>Temples and fragments of memories</p>
  <p>Drifting away from me</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I'm ready to start the conquest of spaces</p>
  <p>Expanding between you and me</p>
  <p>Come with the night the science of fighting</p>
  <p>The forces of gravity"</p>
  <p>- Woodkid '<em>Conquest of Spaces</em>'</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>There’s no alcohol in Genosha. No drugs, no mind-enhancing, or altering chemicals at all. That is one of the first things Charles learns upon arriving.</p><p>Genosha is also a hippie commune. Actually, that’s the first thing he learns.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Erik leaves him in Paris, Charles wants to stay. He has no idea what to do or how do go on, but just the idea of going to Genosha leaves a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>It will be like giving up, knocking on Erik’s door as if nothing has happened. Like they haven’t spent years and years fighting.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to England, books a first-class seat, orders expensive whiskey, and doesn’t sleep.</p><p>Continues to do the same in Oxford.</p><p>What did he expect to find?</p><p> </p><p>There is no relief. Charles sees Raven, and he sees Jean. He sees Erik. He has failed them. Failed himself.</p><p>There’s a brief idea of visiting Moira. She doesn’t know. She will be soft. And understanding. She will pity him and gladly take him. But that is a mad idea, even for him.</p><p> </p><p>So he goes. Swallows his pride and lets it sit bulky and uncomfortable in his throat. Always ready to spill out again.</p><p>He keeps it at bay.</p><p>He takes two sleeping pills on the flight from Heathrow to Istanbul. Has someone wake him up, escort him to the next plane, and then sleeps through till Cape Town. There are no more private jets for Charles Xavier.</p><p> </p><p>Cape Town is colder than he expected it to be in April. He checks into a hotel near the airport, drinks the bad mini bar bourbon, and waits. Erik said he wanted to offer Charles a home. He didn’t give instructions on how to get there.</p><p>No regular flights are heading for Genosha island. There is no ferry, no number to call and ask about immigration services. What a crude thought. Charles almost smiles against the rim of his glass.</p><p>He thinks of Jean. Imagines her flying over the sea, her arms outstretched. Her powers surrounding her like multi-coloured lightning. Erik must have liked that. The intensity of it, the lack of inhibition. Before realizing the threat she could be to his people, he must have enjoyed the sight of her. Charles knows him well enough for that.</p><p>And it’s as simple as that, he realises, that’s what he has to do. <em>Show who you are</em>, he thinks bitterly and lets his mind expand. Wraps it like an invisible fabric around the city. Drifts in and out.</p><p>It has been a long time since he has last done this. Using Cerebro was different. Stronger, more focused, enhanced.</p><p>This is just him. And thousands and thousands of thoughts. Emotions he doesn’t want to hear. Feelings crawling over his skin like ants. It’s unfiltered and it takes him a while to shift through it. It is almost like sorting through messy paperwork. He scans what he finds in bare seconds, discards it, and goes on until he finds what he is looking for.</p><p>Charles boards a little helicopter the next morning at dawn. It looks old and entirely too untrustworthy, but if they’ll fall and die drowning in the ocean, at least then he doesn’t have to face Erik’s smug face again.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Charles is surprised. He has no idea what he expected but this certainly isn’t it.</p><p>Of course, everyone in the world knowing about mutants and mutant history knew of the island, but Erik was very strict in protecting its privacy, so when Charles lands in between colourful barracks and container houses with what looks like hippie gardening and an overall handmade flair, he feels like he is back in the 70ies. And maybe this time it's him that took bad acid.</p><p>The chair Charles uses for travelling is simple, collapsible, and uncomfortable. It’s also going to be extremely impracticable in Genosha, he realizes as he tries to roll through gravel and sand as dignified as possible.</p><p>And of course, it’s then that Erik steps out of the most imposing ridiculous building Charles has ever seen, and while he tries to roll as gracefully as he can over rocks and dirt there’s no smugness in his face. It's just - Erik.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drifting away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik greets him with a nonchalant nod and suddenly the wheels of his chair roll easily over the uneven ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello old friend,” Erik says and Charles lifts an eyebrow. It is interesting that Erik gets to decide when it is an appropriate greeting of an old acquaintance and when it’s shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels something like a mental shrug and Charles is curious to dive deeper, know more, but years of head mastering a school of mutant youngsters trained him well in keeping tabs of all the surrounding minds to ensure their safety, but respect privacy at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Erik has always been a very private man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” he says .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes control of the wheelchair and Charles almost floats next to him. It could feel patronizing, but it’s so casual that Charles just enjoys the liberating comfort of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The island is populated with approximately 240 people. The buildings surrounding Erik’s function as some sort of centre, with most of the vegetable and fruit gardens and 60 people living there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of mutants live here?” Charles asks when they pass by a bunch of grim-looking guys with several kinds of mutated extremities. There’s one man that looks like he has hooves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you keep track?” He thinks of administrative business in Westchester, registration, and reports he has written in each quarter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, right there,” Erik says. “This is my land. In fact, it’s theirs too and we won’t start crawling into the ass of humans by reporting the abilities of the people that live here.” His face is grim and serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles shrugs. He doesn’t like the insinuation, but he is too tired and too sober to start a fight. He didn’t even start one when Hank accused him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue. Charles silently and Erik’s voice a bit more dimmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shows the houses that make the temporary school building - “we are starting to get a lot more kids, around here.” There is chatter and laughter and Charles longs for the familiarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later Erik shows him a place to stay. A small but practical room in one of the container buildings, ground floor, and with a step of just centimetres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles thinks that they’ll just put a wooden board or makeshift ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Erik kneels down right there, puts his hands on the thin metal and for a moment it looks like it’s become liquid. Flowing and pooling on the ground, levelling the transition of soil and metal, with the sliding door still intact and closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will figure out the rest.” Erik says when he stands again. He slides the door from left to right and gestures inside. “You can lock it, but these things get sort of useless around here very fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles didn’t bring much. A few toiletries, some books, spare clothes. How do you move into a country governed by your ex enemy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if that’s what they were to each other in the last years - enemies. </span>
  <span>He is sure if you’d have asked Erik at some points he would have called him an enemy. For him though - Erik was just misled, angry, and hurt, full of untamed rage. Then again, after Kennedy - Charles also hadn’t been keen on meeting Erik at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he just hangs the few shirts he brought, puts everything else randomly in the small metal cabinet and lays on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes for a drink and vows to find one tomorrow, but for now, sleep takes him just like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes by the sound of laughter and screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sits up in the bed, Charles feels disoriented and overwhelmed. All these minds he doesn’t know -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to remember he is in Genosha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat of the day has faded. He can’t have slept more than a couple of hours. The kids they must have passed in the school earlier are now running through the fields. A woman with yellow hair and golden skin seems to try to calm them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is all terribly mundane and domestic and reminds him painfully of Westchester.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for clicks and kudos, feedback is highly appreachiated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While there are some aspects that make Genosha look very much like a commune, it's not the main aspect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Charles a few days to figure out how everything works because not everything is done in groups and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first evening he wakes up hungry, so he lets his mind drift a bit. He wants to find Erik, but what he finds is that the wooden building actually has a big open kitchen in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, conveniently that’s also where Erik is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles struggles a bit to pass over to the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrives he is greeted by the smell of some sort of bean stew and the chatter of a dozen people milling around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is hungry, but Charles is clearly the intruder so he doesn’t know who to approach. He wants to be careful with his power, too. It’s clear that everyone knows who he is and what he stands for. Clearly, he could be seen as some sort of traitor who did deals with the enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles,” Erik says and comes over to stand at his side. It doesn’t help at all to ease his nerves. If anything, now that even the last of the group noticed Charles’ arrival, there’s a hushed silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The looks directed at him differ in their intensity, but overall they seem wary and cautious, bordering on anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles wonders if he is supposed to say something when - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Charles. We are old friends, even though we didn’t always agree on things, as all of you are probably aware. Still, he is a guest in our home and I would like everyone to treat him that way.” Erik explains gravely, putting a hand on Charles’ shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the first physical contact and could seem like a familiar gesture, but to Charles, it feels impersonal, fake even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if these words should settle the matter once and for all, Erik goes to take some food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stew is hot and chewy in Charles’ mouth. He is just shovelling it in, merely taking the time to blow on his spoon, but he still feels trapped and insecure. Sitting at the table like an intruder. Taking up space that doesn’t belong to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are two young women sitting on his right side. Their faces weren't that closed up and the place on their side was big enough so he could squeeze his wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is not much talking. Hostility and caution are clogging the air and forming a heavy stone in Charles’ gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. But what else was there to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is surprisingly easy to fall asleep again. Even though Charles felt wired up - new minds brushing against his own all around him, the feeling of not being welcome here, longing for a drink - it all just mixes to a big dark stream flowing through his mind, but the moment he lays back on the bed, exhaustion falls over him and helps him glide into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles dreams of fire and destruction, but when he wakes up he doesn’t have a headache. Just a sore back from the lumpy bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He telepathically checks for the closest facilities and finds a couple of kids messing around in the washroom a dozen meters away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Charles puts his clothes from yesterday back on and rolls over. It is an annoying task, little stones getting caught in the wheels of his chair. Maybe over time, his arms will get used to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After using the loo and washing his face Charles feels a little better. He is also hungry, but he doesn’t particularly fancy the idea of going back to sit with strangers who are clearly wary of his presence here. And that puts it lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is pleasantly surprised to find Erik sitting on a chair in front of Charles’ little room. Especially when he sees the two cups that are floating next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Erik sounds way more awake than Charles feels. He must have gotten used to the terrible beds already. Then again - he probably doesn’t mind as he must know way worse. Charles feels a bit bad for his spoiled thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the offered cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you sleep?" Erik asks after a moment of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprisingly well." Charles answers and means it. He must have still been very exhausted, it usually takes him a long time to fall asleep. And a few little helpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blows on his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t happen often, but Charles is at a loss for what to say. He knows how to navigate uncomfortable situations, but Erik has always been special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they met it had been wonderfully special, now it’s a difficult terrain Charles feels he cannot conquer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Erik’s gaze and wonders if he feels the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing all day?” Charles asks finally because talking about the island seems to be harmless. And Charles is genuinely interested, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This and that.” Erik takes a sip of his coffee. “I am helping with the construction, obviously. We’ve already come a long way, but we need another kitchen and more spaces that aren’t private rooms. We’ve been discussing a library project to accompany the school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is a hippie commune,” Charles exclaims, happily. “Where’s the weed, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik dips his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, Charles. This is not Berlin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles is fairly sure that he can hear him smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stretched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a couple of problems that become apparent just by a couple of days.</p><p>Charles doesn’t really know why he is here. Genosha is a community where everyone does something. Mutants lend their abilities to help rebuild and form the island, people are growing and cooking food, they are organizing themselves in groups and have a lot of talks and discussions, even though it is apparent that Erik is clearly their leader. <br/>There seem to be all sorts of people around, but what connects them is that they didn’t fit in with the rest of society. <br/>Even mutants that are widely accepted, either didn’t want to conform to the norms that the general public still holds up to be considered “good mutants”. Or they were flat out driven out through violence and assault. There are many mutant children that had to suffer by the hands of their human parents, just because they were different and stood out. They could essentially be Charles’ students, too.</p><p>But Charles always had a place to fit in. Well trained through growing up rich and privileged, but also used to upholding a certain facade. Charles was used to being good. He learned to be charming and polite early on. He has also always been kind or at least tried to be, but he also knew how to behave to slip under the radar. </p><p>Ironically it’s now, between all these outcasts, that he feels wrong and unwanted. So obviously amiss. </p><p>*</p><p>He doesn’t keep sleeping that well, either. After the first night, when he had obviously been too exhausted for the bad memories to take over, they come back the next. Charles lays on the hard mattress, forced to listen to the slow stream of thoughts surrounding him while he sees Raven and Jean over and over in his head. </p><p>Charles longs for a sip of alcohol. Something to dim all these feelings and memories. Make his head fuzzy and more bearable. </p><p>But it turns out that there’s no alcohol on Genosha.</p><p>*</p><p>Erik tends to spend at least a bit of his day with Charles, but he also doesn’t mother him and watches his every step. Charles doesn’t know whether to be happy or disappointed about that. </p><p>Erik helps Charles to visit the whole island. Something that clearly would have been impossible without his abilities. They don’t talk about it. <br/>Genosha is beautiful and raw. There’s a lot of land that is still untouched, old gnarly trees and stone beaches. The weather is nice, mostly sunny, but not as hot as on the mainland and less wet than on Madagaskar. It still rains a lot, even for someone who studied in England. But mostly in the evenings, when Charles can open the sliding doors and watch the darkeing of the gravel and dirt outside. <br/>It all seems very sweet and romantic and even though Charles is happy for Erik and what he has built, there is a bitter part of him that wonders why he could settle here, but not with him. He was the first to offer him a home after all. </p><p>Erik’s mind stays untouched, mostly. He cannot avoid the occasional brush and there’s things that are quite obvious. There is a day when Erik has a fight with one of the other men. Charles isn’t there when it happens, but he feels Erik’s anger like a dark cloud approaching, when he comes over from the kitchens. </p><p>“Let’s go for a walk.” he demands and his face is grimly set. Charles has now been on Genosha for over two weeks and has just managed to get a few sheets of paper and a pen from his nice neighbour  Sara who lives in the container just next to his. She is a nice young mutant with the groovy ability to stop the itch of mosquito bites. She once saw him scratch a particulary nasty one and came over to help. Her mind is soft and lovely, like a summer breeze. Sometimes they chat a bit, now.</p><p>When he saw her scribble away the other night he asked her if she might possibly lend him a few pages. She had smiled and winked. “I’ll see what I can do, Professor.” <br/>It had been the first time that his former excistance had been acknowledged withhout causing him pain. </p><p> </p><p>Well, Charles had been looking forward to writing. He hadn’t known what about yet, but it had been great to feel like he had an idea of what he was about to do. A plan, even though a rather meagre one. <br/>But now Erik is here and demands to go for a walk. </p><p>“Alright,” Charles grumbles, puts the empty sheets carefully on his bedside table and closes the doors to his room. “But I lead the way.” he adds when he rolls towards Erik. </p><p>“Of course you do.” Erik says, but Charles feels his powers take control of his chair and stops pushing. He keeps his hands on the wheels, but just hovering above them. The ride is not as smooth as his electric chair, but it feels nice not to do anything. </p><p>They leave the little settlement towards the bushes. Someone made a small walkway of stones that goes up until a line of taller trees. Neither Erik nor Charles speak. <br/>He can still feel Erik’s mind steaming. He is clearly upset, but Charles won’t go looking what it is about and he isn’t sure if he is welcome to ask, either. </p><p>The sun is high, blazing upon them. Charles is sweating a little. He didn’t bring that many clothes and is quickly circling his way through them. He will need to find out where they do laundry on Genosha. He imagines the kids running under the strings of hung up sheets and clothes. </p><p>“It’s amazing what you build here,” he says, out of context. It really is. </p><p>Erik turns his head for a second but doesn’t stop walking. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing like years and years of running a successful boarding school.” </p><p>“What makes you say that?” Charles doesn’t think the school and Genosha are comparable.</p><p>“Just a thought,” Erik shrugs. “In fact, I keep thinking about it. How this must be for you. What it must seem like. In comparison to Westchester it’s all terribly unprofessional.” He scoffs. </p><p>Chales is taken aback. Erik sounds bitter and unhappy. Maybe someone had said something and he had a fight about bringing Charles here. Maybe he is regretting it, after all. </p><p>“I’m sure you rememeber the early days,” he says after a moment. Thinks of makeshift costumes done by Hank. Putting himself and Erik up as targets for Alex. This island seems peaceful, harmonious. The start of the school was nothing but chaos. Especially when it was just them training to face Shaw. </p><p>“It seems like a lifetime ago.” he says unprompted. Remembering playing chess at night and pushing each other during the day. They slow down. They have reached the edge of the forest and start towards the water. Erik lifts the chair effortlessly and sends Charles forward with a flick of his hand. </p><p>Charles wonders if it is deliberate, just so that he cannot see his face. </p><p>“It was a lifetime ago.” Erik answers from behind him, after a while. Charles had thought he would not react. “Everything has changed.”</p><p>He wishes they could start speaking in proper sentences. Talk about everything that has happened and everything that has remained the same, at least for Charles. <br/>He realises it’s his own fault, just as much as Erik’s, but to his own credit - he just lost everything. <br/>But then, hasn’t Erik lost everything multiple times?</p><p>When they reech the shores the sun hits the water beautifully. It is still hot, but starting to get a little more bearable. They are both sweating and Charles longingly remembers when was able to just get up and go for a swim. </p><p>Erik takes off his shoes and socks. Charles thinks he is going to just sit next to him on the sand, but then he continous and takes off his shirt, too. </p><p>Chales looks away sharply. </p><p>“I’m going to go in,” Erik says. “I’m sure you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forces of Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charles and Erik are starting to have real conversations. The author is posting into the void :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It could feel insulting, leaving a bloke in the wheelchair outside while going for a little dash in the ocean. But Charles isn’t insulted. Just a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Erik wanted to go for a swim he could have just gone here by himself. He didn’t have to bring Charles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it is because he feels sorry and obligated to entertain Charles in some way. It is clear that Charles hasn’t yet found a way to enter the community. He hasn’t even shared more than a couple of words with his neighbour Sara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Erik swims out in the deep water. Thinks of another sea years ago, when Charles heard Erik’s thoughts for the first time in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles’ feelings for Erik have never been simple, but they have always been intense and overwhelming. The helplessness at the desperation he felt in Erik’s head, followed by the glimmer of hope when Charles naively told Erik that he wasn’t alone anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had shared an instant connection and Charles had been so thrilled when Erik had chosen to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything Charles felt for Erik over the years had been thrilling in it’s own way. Even the anger. Blazing vibrantly through him when they stood face to face below the Pentagon. He had wanted to smash his head in. Destroy his shark smile and pretty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik comes back to the shore after a while. He had been swimming concentrated for a few minutes and then just paddled along casually. Clearly enjoying the fresh water and the quietness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes out the water is running in lines down his torno. The sun accentuating the wet glistening on his broad shoulders. Charles looks away as if he is the one whose mind can be read. He was never very good at hiding his feelings, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually he would wash down the bitter taste of regret with alcohol. Which is, sadly, still absent on Genosha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik sits down in the sand next to him. Crosses his arms over his knees, with his back turned slightly to Charles. He could just reach and put his fingertips to his shoulder blades or in his hair. Maybe there was a time when he would just do it, without thinking much about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t. Keeps staring ahead on the ocean. Still wonders why Erik took him to this silently brooding swimming trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik is still angry. Significantly less so, but the recognisable waves of irritation keep nipping at the back of Charles’ mind. It’s hard not to get lost in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I here?” he suddenly asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here? As in - here?” Erik gestures to the beach. „This place?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here as in this island.” Charles points to the sea, wipes his hand through the air to encompass the whole situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik puts his head to the side. Looks questioning at Charles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles feels the irritation take over. Suddenly it is him who is rather angry. It’s hard not to be. He feels small and so dependent on Erik, his changing moods on whether he considers Charles to be his old friend or not. His kindness to bring Charles here. He feels the urge to lash out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you put me here? To finally prove that you were right all along, that I was stupid and naive? Blinded by my pride? Trust me Erik, I realised it myself. You didn’t have to house me on your private island with your new friends that clearly see what a despicable person I am.” he scoffs. “It feels a bit harsh. Even for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you think I did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly. I stand out like a sore tooth. I am not like anyone here, that needed refuge and has been happily welcomed. Everyone knows what I did. The things that I allowed to happen. To Jean and Raven and -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is ridiculous, Charles. And especially for you. Shouldn’t you know better?” Erik points to his head. “ I am not wearing the helmet anymore, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some reason you keep thinking that I go around diving into people's thoughts like it is nothing. No matter what Raven told you about what I did in the past, and I admit I have trespassed with her - But I respect people's privacy. I had to, I lived with a hundred teenagers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really believe I brought you here to humiliate you! As if I wanted to show off like that.” Erik shakes his head. Looking frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why I was so angry when I came to pick you up?” he asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer. Charles braces himself. This is it, no matter why Erik brought him here, this is where he tells him that it didn’t work out like he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I defended you in front of some idiots. Because I had to explain to them that you were the first person since my parents died that treated me with kindness without expecting anything. You came for me just because you saw I needed help.” Erik gets up and takes a couple of steps towards the water. Away from Charles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And once in my life I wanted to do the same. After everything we have been through, Charles, you were my friend. Even in between all our fights I knew I could count on you to treat me with the same kindness like that first night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hoped that it would be obvious that I didn’t want to just give you a home to even out an old imbalance. I wanted to give you my hand when I saw you struggling to stay afloat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles breathes. All the weight of his shame and guilt  is pressing upon him. He desperately wants to be the person Erik once believed him to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a place for everyone that has nowhere to go. I don’t consider me the boss or leader of this island, but it is my home and I made it clear today that if I bring my oldest friend here, it is because I trust him and if anyone has a problem with that they should just address, rather than asking sneaky questions about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was angry, because as always, it’s hard for me to believe when people aren’t seeing what I am seeing. You can say my world is black and white, but I stand by the trust I placed in you once.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fragments of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another pensive chapter that has sad Charles, but he is a little less sad thanks to my OC and gardening of all things. shout out to the one commenter that made me write this in 2 days</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their way back to the village the silence doesn’t feel that heavy anymore. What Erik has said wrapped itself softly around Charles’ heart. </p><p>He does feel a little silly for being so sentimental, but he cannot help it. The simple statement is a soothing balm to his wounds.</p><p>Erik doesn’t seem to be angry anymore either. His hair is still wet at the nape of his neck. Dark curls against light skin. The sun is strong in Genosha and he is tanned from working outside, but Charles saw the nuances earlier when he undressed to get into the water. </p><p>There is something so intimate about seeing the places that are untouched by the sun. It’s tempting to imagine all the other private places on Erik’s body. </p><p>They part ways at Charles’ room. Erik seems like he wants to say something but doesn’t. For the first time since he came, Charles would like to pry.</p><p> </p><p>He lays down on his bed. He would like to forget what Erik looked like coming out of the water. Charles’ desire for him is strong and surprising. </p><p>Not in its existence, Charles had always been massively attracted to Erik. Stupidly he had thought of him as the most beautiful man on earth. </p><p>All his feelings for Erik had emerged almost instantaneously, the fear for his life, curiosity and awe. It had been intoxicating to be near to him and his brilliant mind. </p><p>But it won’t do to start thinking about lost chances now, after all these years and Charles feels cut off and depressed over his own actions.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning Charles joins Sara when he sees her walking towards the mess area. She stops and turns around to smile at him when she hears his wheels on the gravel. </p><p>“Good morning, Professor,” she says and looks so happy that Charles can hardly feel any bitterness at the old name. </p><p>“I missed you at dinner last night.” she adds and her mind is a question. Even without his powers, Charles would be able to see right through her, because it is not like they usually eat together, but surely she noticed that he left with Erik and didn’t leave his room after returning. </p><p>“Terribly sorry. Was feeling a bit smashed from the heat, to be honest.” Charles says non-commital. </p><p>“It can be hard, I imagine,” Sara nods. “Especially for a cold European like you.” she laughs cheekily. “As a Chilean myself I am quite used to the hot climate.”</p><p>“I did think I heard a Spanish accent peek through. Chile, what a lovely place that must be. I’ve never been.” </p><p> </p><p>They have arrived at the kitchen. There’s a little family of 4 sitting on one of the tables, but other than that it is blessedly empty except for the two women who seem to be on kitchen duty often.</p><p>Charles takes a bit of the offered sesame flatbread that is still warm to the touch and smells amazing. He smiles carefully at the woman with the flat braids and grey eyes. Sara comes to stand next to him and offers him a coup. </p><p>“You drink tea, right?” she asks and then also grabs some of the bread. “This looks fantastic, Sierra, you are a goddess.” and smiles at her with the same easy charm she directs at Charles. </p><p>The woman - Sierra, just swats her away, but cracks a smile, too after nodding at Charles. Her mind is occupied with lunch and he can sense just a bit of reservation, but no hostility. </p><p> </p><p>They sit down at one of the empty tables and start chatting about South America and their respective breakfast cultures. Charles tells her he always loved a full English plate even though he technically is an American by his upbringing. </p><p>“Oh, but I thought, with your accent and all?” Sara seems confused.</p><p>“My mother was British and I was homeschooled by a professor from London. My stepfather used to call me a hypocrite, but for me, it felt natural. I guess it didn’t help that I had been a bit of a loner until I met my sister.” Charles sighs. This is the first time he is talking about Raven to someone who didn’t know her. Someone who doesn’t know what he did. He can sense that she is about to go down the whole <em> oh a sister, tell me more </em> lane, so he asks: </p><p>“That thing you did, the other day, to stop my itch. What else can you do? Didn’t feel like you were just cooling it.”</p><p>“No, my powers are a bit medical.” Sara laughs. “Which is why I became a nurse, conveniently. I have low-grade healing abilities, in that I can manipulate cells.”</p><p>“Manipulating cells? That really is quite interesting. Did you know I am actually a doctor of biology? Oh, if only I would have met you when I was writing my dissertation.” </p><p>They dive right into Cytology and its a surprisingly refreshing topic of conversation. Charles hasn’t been thinking of his University times in years, but now he gladly tells her about all the days he spent researching the x gene and picking up girls with the same line. </p><p>They are on their third cup of tea and share a mango when Erik appears. </p><p>Looking all dried up and less dishevelled than the day before with his shark-like grin is just as appealing to Charles as yesterday's topless angry version. It seems like there is no way of getting out of this swarm of bees since he tapped back into it. </p><p>“Good morning Sara,” Erik nods at them. “Glad to see you are making friends Charles.”</p><p>“Well, we are neighbours after all.” Sara says. </p><p>“Of course. I am sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask if you are still up to help out with transferring the crops from the greenhouse to make space? Leonel has been looking for you and I saw you two walking over here.” Erik explains. </p><p>It’s a strange idea to imagine Erik watching them.</p><p>“Claro, definitely,” Sara says happily. Pronouncing all the vowels in her charming South American way. </p><p>Charles puts back the cups and is about to head back to his room when Sara puts her hand on his arm and asks; “Why don’t you come? I’ll make sure to watch your cells and prevent them from overheating.” he wriggles her fingers. </p><p>“Oh I,” he wants to say that it's fine, that he doesn’t want to intrude, but Sara is so genuinely interested in his company and it feels really good. “Yeah, why not. Not sure I can be much of a help though.” </p><p> </p><p>They make the short way over to the garden’s, Sara chatting away happily. Erik a silent presence on Charles’ side. He isn’t pushing the chair with his powers, just walks next to them and Charles wonders if he is about to do some planting too. What a down to earth boss he is. </p><p>They arrive at the greenhouses and meet a sturdy-looking man that introduces himself to Charles as Leonel. He instructs Sara to help get the plants that are good to go outside. There’s a big patch of freshly dug up soil where two women are making small holes for the newcomers. </p><p>Charles assumes he will be awkwardly standing around in his chair and tries to find a spot where he isn’t in the way. But Leone comes back after explaining to Sara what to do and says:</p><p>“I have just the perfect task for you.” and so Charles ends up separating seeds from dried up fruits, filling small pots with humus soil and then carefully putting one little seed into each of them. Finally, he waters them before someone takes them away to the so-called propagation station. </p><p>Erik had wandered off wordlessly when Leonel took hold of Charles and he was glad because this simple task would have been much worse with Erik standing around and watching.</p><p>It turns out gardening is quite peaceful and Charles ponders what would have happened if he would have picked up a shovel instead of a glass anytime he felt overwhelmed. </p><p>But then again, he didn’t just drink when he was stressed. He drank when he was happy, when he was moody, when he tried to forget the world, when he tried to be part of the world, bloody hell, Charles found reasons all the time to drink. He did come a lot after his mother in that.</p><p>Well, living in the world’s only sober hippie commune might prevent him from going down like her after all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ready to Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU all so much for your comments. I appreciate them so much. Keep them coming :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things start to get more and more relaxed. Since Charles spent the day helping out at the greenhouse, albeit a bit meagerly - in the dimension of his possibilities, the people that had been there started to greet him friendly and Leonel even came up for a chat and joined Charles and Sara during their regular breakfasts. <br/>Even though that probably had more to do with Sara than with Charles’ outstanding performance as a gardener. </p><p>He still goes to the gardens from time to time, sensing when there was a task that he could perform and enjoying the distraction the handiwork provided. Other days he spends writing in the recluse of his little room. Trying to order his thoughts, scribbling notes of what he could say to Hank, but giving up on that after a short time. Nothing seemed to be enough. <br/> <br/>Erik seems distracted these days, checking up on Charles less and less and instead spending long hours with a bunch of people whose mutations prove helpful in construction. <br/>Maybe it is also the fact that Charles isn’t that lost anymore that kept Erik from his ventures to pull him out of his loneliness. </p><p>And it is true, Charles isn’t feeling that lonely anymore. The pain of the things lost is still gripping him, but he is able to let it go most of the time. It’s not as blinding anymore, more stilting that burning.</p><p>*</p><p>Getting more and more accepted by the people living on Genosha meant that Charles soon knew others by name, was greeted when he went to the bathhouse or to eat and had growing conversations about gardening and life on a mutant island. </p><p>Besides Leonel, a woman named Irina with beautiful braids and dark skin mostly does the planning of everything that has to do with their farming. She is able to slightly manipulate plants into growing faster. Her gift reminded Charles a lot of Sara and the two women hit it off straight away, chatting about cells and what it felt like to actually change them. </p><p>There are the kitchen people, Timmi, Luise, Tiffany and Sierra who work in rotations and cook whatever pleases them or is available. Sierra is still a bit frightening to Charles, but he manages to smile at her whenever they meet and maybe a fraction of her hard wall towards him has cracked. </p><p>Charles is feeling more grounded now. Slowly becoming part of something again. </p><p>*</p><p>Around a month after Charles’ first dig into gardening he is watering the little seedlings he put up last time. Some of them have grown perfectly, sprouting from the soil and stretching towards upwards. Others are looking a bit less enthusiastic and Charles is careful to put just the perfect amount of water on them all. </p><p>The others have put planks of wood in the greenhouse so that he is able to get in and out without help and is able to help out a bit more. </p><p>He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he sometimes comes here just to check on the plants and if maybe he started murmuring encouragingly to some of this, that’s his private business. </p><p>“Alright my darling, I hope this will help you get as strong as all the others.” he mumbles and pets the little leaves of a disfigured tomato plant. </p><p>“We really aren’t the youngsters we used to be if you have already started talking to plants like a crazy old man.” Erik says and scares the shit out of Charles. </p><p>It hasn’t happened a long time that someone was able to catch Charles by surprise. Being an always tense telepathic does that. </p><p>“Very funny, we can’t all be in our prime anymore.” he says and tries to cover that he didn’t feel Erik coming. </p><p>“I wanted to invite you for a game, but if you have company already, I can…” Erik trails off and smirks. </p><p>“Oh bugger off.”</p><p>They make their way over to Eriks little barrack. Charles’ chair feels light with Eriks powers. </p><p>*<br/> <br/>They are on their second round when Erik suddenly has this mischievous gleam in his eyes. <br/> <br/>“I have a bottle of whiskey,” he says and Charles would really just love to.<br/> <br/>“I’d rather not.” He smiles a self-deprecating smile. “I think I’ve had enough.” He doesn’t mean right now, obviously. He hasn't had a sip since arriving. <br/> <br/>Erik looks at him for a moment without saying anything. He doesn’t look surprised. Then he just nods. Charles is pretty sure he understands, but there is no pity in his face. <br/> <br/>“Your move.” he says and Charles shivers slightly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Conquest of Spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we are getting there, honestly hope this doesn't feel rushed beyond the obvious hah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days Charles thinks a lot about the way Erik has said “Your move” in the dim lid wooden cabin of his. He likes to imagine that in the past, he would have just shoved the boards away, leaned over and finally, finally kissed Erik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But these fantasies usually don’t involve his wheelchair and while Charles is long past the depression of his disability, when it comes to sex it usually gets more complicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, he has known Erik for years and they didn’t fuck even when Charles was able to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Charles’ attraction to Erik isn’t news at all, this is the most civil they have been in years. Even though they’ve had their ups and downs in the past, Erik always made clear that they stood on different sides. And the last time they actually slept in the near vicinity of each other Erik had just lost his family. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it’s complicated, but Charles is just as intrigued as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going from his room to the gardens Charles rolls past the school. He likes the sound of kids and the slightly agitated mind of the teachers when they have to deal with a particularly bratty one. The nostalgia that hits him now is sweeter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They aren’t really teachers though. Erik explained to Charles that one woman used to be a kindergartener in Germany, but the group of young mutants that are reaching adolescence are starting to be severely underwhelmed by her efforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other one that is giving lessons is a man that looks quite strict but apparently loves literature and art so he covers almost everything that has to do with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles’ fingers itch to offer some help. But he also doesn’t know how Erik would feel about it. Maybe later, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are fully getting back into old habits, though. Charles and Erik now spend at least one evening every few days together. They play chess and talk like they used to talk. Less about politics and more about less dangerous topics. Even though Charles does miss their debates. There was a certain spark given by the inability to ever agree with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bullheaded idiots that they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Erik looks at him didn’t change, though. All steely intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel you are distracted today.” he says after Charles lost his track of thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, aren’t I?” He gives up any charade. Maybe they are past that as well. “I keep trying to focus on the game, but then I wonder if there’s something else altogether we are playing here.” Oh, how he would love to just slip into Erik’s mind for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not playing anything, Charles. I do think we are too old to play.” And he looks sincere and open and maybe Charles won’t even have to use his powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles stops playing, rolls his chair backwards for a few inches and turns slightly away from the table. He decides to just bloody do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks away from Erik now, but he can see him move in his chair in the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It embarrasses me to admit I've rarely ever done this without - “ he gestures to his head. “peeking before. I am terribly afraid of losing face.” he says when he rounds the table and positions himself in front of Erik. His hands are clammy, but Erik moves even more towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing keeping you from taking a look.” Erik says calmly. “I am done wearing the head.” he leans slightly forward and puts his right hand on Charles’ left thigh in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles mirrors the movement and when their faces are almost touching he breathes out slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I shouldn’t.” Charles says and means using his powers, but he also means this, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>wait years for this so he just leans forward a bit more, sliding his lips over Eriks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emotional intensity is overwhelming, Erik grips his thigh and Charles can’t feel much, but he can feel that Erik must be gripping him very strongly. They kiss and kiss and Erik's tongue touches Charles’ wetly and it's really hot, but incredibly it also makes him cry a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not his brightest moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let go after a while, both panting hard, but the tops of their foreheads keep touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles tries to find Erik's eyes and they are so close that they awkwardly appear as one and make him cross-eyed. Erik smells woody and manly, not like the cologne he used to wear when they first met, more like a handyman than a sharp killer. More human, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did get past your embarrassment,” Erik says and smiles and touches his fingers to Charles' cheek. “It would have been terrible to wait any longer.” he adds and then he kisses him again, deep and sweet and lets his fingers slide down over Charles’ jaw to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grips Charles’ with his left hand and says “Can I?” and Charles doesn’t understand, but then he gets up from the chair, moves a bit forwards and slides on his lap. Charles wonders about his armrests looks down and sees that they have folded away, making space for Erik's legs. “So practical”, he says and puts his hands on the small of Erik’s back, pulling him in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss and fumble for the longest time, Charles’ cheeks turning a bit sensible at the constant scratch from Erik’s beard, but it is delicious. Charles can feel Erik tenting his pants and feel him rutting slightly against the fabric of his trousers. He would love to put his hands on him, but there is still some lingering sense of insecurity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik bites down Charles neck, licks and nibbles his earlobe and Charles’ moans. If Erik keeps doing this he might even get hard himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we - “ Erik breathes between kisses. His voice sounds throaty and aroused, his mind an overwhelming press against Charles’. “What can we do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles isn’t completely without feeling in his thighs and lap, but it is still much more difficult for him to have sex than it used to be. Even now that he has had years to get used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot always come, but with enough foreplay, you can fuck me,” he says and Erik presses his head against Chalres’ neck, panting wetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you like?” he asks and Charles feels his chair moving and it's another moment that could be very weird, but it's just Erik, so when they reach the bed and Erik gets up, adjusts his pants and leans down to kiss Charles again, Charles says: “I would love to suck you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get on the bed, Erik helping to get Charles in a comfortable position. He is kneeling over Charles, his trousers looking uncomfortably tight and looking slightly unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, c’m here,” Charles murmurs and then he pulls Erik in by his fly. Unzipping him and finally reaching for his dick. He gives him a few tugs and savours the feeling of a hot and throbbing erection. He’s pretty sure he is getting hard right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shove down Erik's clothes together, cursing at the tangled mess of socks and underwear, but when he is gloriously nacked Charles takes a moment to admire Erik's hard lines. He is just as beautiful as when he pulled him out of the ocean all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik carefully kneels over Charles’ chest, Charles pushing him upwards with his hands on his ass. He takes him in deep and tries to get used to the feeling, Erik moaning throatily above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s really hard for Charles to keep tabs on his powers in strenuous or distracting activities, so when he starts licking around Erik’s dick he feels Erik’s thoughts slip into his mind. Its a mix of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> that mirrors Charles’ own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles tries to take his time, he mouths the top of Erik’s erection and looks up when he is licking around his slit and Erik looks so deliciously wrecked, pushing one muscled arm against the wall behind them and sliding the other carefully through Charles’ hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Erik starts fucking into his thought, Charles relaxes his jaw and enjoys the feeling, moaning slightly around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Charles, this is - I was - ugn” Erik says, pulls out and starts tugging himself off. Charles watches him and smiles and thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s it, darling </span>
  </em>
  <span>and probably projects the thought complete with his own arousal because then he can feel Erik's orgasm get over them. He comes with his eyes pressed shut and his thighs and balls rubbing slightly over Charles' chest. It’s really lovely. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Comes with the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the last chapter and i am finishing it all with an epilogue :) thanks for your kudos and comments, I am really proud of myself for finishing this story!<br/>i am very sorry for my irregular posting schedule, but uni is kicking my ass!</p><p>i guess I took a lot of liberties with how much you can move around with a wheelchair on an island, here I am bringing it to the next level. let me know what you think. especially the little easter egg at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So, there’s this thing now. After years and years, according to Logan, even after changed realities due to time travel, they did it. In Charles’ opinion, finally did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But - they just fucked. It felt spectacular, up in his personal top 5, even pre Cuba, for sure, but the next day, after the slight awkwardness disappeared and they went to eat breakfast together, Charles wonders if maybe that’s really all they did. Get it out of their system, burn all that smouldering sexual tension that had been there since the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still have years and years of moral fights and disagreements between them. They aren’t who they used to be and it’s not possible to just solve all that with a (very dedicated) blowjob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast Charles excuses himself to go back to his little room and Erik is leaving for another day of constructing new buildings on the other side of the island. He puts his hand on Charles’ shoulder before he goes and asks for a rematch with twinkling eyes, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Charles gets back to their little porch Sara is sitting in front of her door. She seems to be fixing torn clothes, next to her are two little piles of fabric. One neatly folded, the other messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha, there he is.” she says when she hears Charles’ wheel crunching in the gravel. The smug universal feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you did it </span>
  </em>
  <span>is written all over her face and mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on,” Charles says and feels reminded of Raven whenever he would come back from a night out during his Oxford days. She loved teasing him about every hickey she spotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara raises her hands, not letting go of the needle and the thighs she is working on. “I am sorry, but it’s very obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it is.” Charles says. He moves to her side and puts down his cup he stole from the kitchen. What they need here is a little table of something, so he could work outside. Work on what, though, he doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I suspected it from the beginning. There is something quite special about the way Erik looks at you.” Sara says, not looking up from her lap where she is stitching up the thighs. “I saw him bring in other old acquaintances. He is friendly to everyone but there is something distant about him. With you, I felt like that wall was thinner, if not removed at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny that you say that because for me it felt thicker than ever. Even -” Charles gestures vaguely. “Whatever else is between us now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say now, but is it really new?” Sara asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles shakes his head. “I guess it’s not. It’s not for me at least. I have always been interested in Erik, but our friendship was always more spiritual than physical.” He breathes in and out. “After what happened in Cuba we went different ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I obviously cannot look into either of your heads, Professor, unlike you.” she points out. “But it seems very special what you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, special it is.” Charles laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the evening he tries to go to the beach alone. It’s a very annoying endeavour. He rolls down the cobblestone walkway up until the trees. The ground on Genosha is not super soft, so Charles’ wheels do not sink in, but it’s tedious and tiring to move over such uneven ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt unsure all day, emotionally confused by what happened last night and overwhelmed by his desire to repeat it. Many more times. Getting stuck in the bushes just feels like the icing of this terrible day. Just when he thought he was done with feeling helpless and pitiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Erik says and sneaks up on Charles </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you and lurking around just to scare me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles, you could literally hear me coming by my thoughts,” Erik says disbelievingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I try not to do that anymore. I worked a lot on my mental barriers.” Charles crosses his arms. He is in the mood for a discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always this prickly after having sex?” Erik asks and comes a few steps closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I for my part feel amazing today.” Erik continues and Charles feels the chair move slightly forward. “It’s a shame you don’t share this feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles wants to roll his eyes at his smug face, but he pulls himself together. Whatever it is that they are doing, it already makes him feel too much like a teenager. Not like the adult </span>
  <em>
    <span>professor</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still pretty warm. How do you feel about taking a swim?” Erik asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really jump into the water myself if you hadn’t noticed. And even you cannot carry me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lucky you, because I have just the perfect idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik pushes Charles’ chair forwards, back into the direction of the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am pretty sure I could carry you, though. I am very strong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perfect idea is that Erik will move the chair into the water with his powers until Erik can grab him for support while moving the chair back to the beach. Charles complains about the possibility of rusting and the ridiculousness of it all, but he takes off his clothes. He keeps on his pants, while Erik already wades into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik swims a small circle, turns back to face Charles and calls out to ask if he is ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As ready as I can be, you maniac,” Charles grumbles under his breath and grips his hand rests tightly. Erik moves the chair very slow and steady, though. The water feels like a soft cool wind against Charles' legs, but he yelps a little when it hits his belly where he has full sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik laughs and his broad grin reminds Charles of much more carefree times. The moments of cheekiness when they were on the road recruiting mutants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he is sort of floating with the chair in front of Erik things get complicated again. Charles takes pride in his strong upper body that he works for, but he doubts he can support himself for a long time in the water. Maybe if he tries to float on his back, but this isn’t the black sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, put out your arms,” Erik says and grabs Charles' hands. The chair is sliding backwards slowly while Erik pulls him forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he says lowly and puts his right arm around Charles’ waist to hold him. It's terribly intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are not that deep into the water, Erik must be standing and the waves lap around his chest, Charles, without his legs feels the water up until his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his own arms around Erik's shoulders to support himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, what do you say now? Can’t I hold you, old man?” Erik laughs and pulls Charles a bit closer, putting his head on his shoulder. Charles can feel his breath against the wet skin of his neck and shivers without feeling cold anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are always so full of yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik walks around for a few steps, then makes a jumping motion, paddles with his legs and lets them move around in the water. It’s not very grateful or effective, Charles dead weight pulling them down rather strongly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess we will have to work on this.” Erik admits and presses his nose against the side of Charles’ head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of things we have to work on,” Charles tries not to sound bitter. It is just a fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really good that you are here with me then.” Erik murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Charles asks and pulls his head back a little, so he can look at Erik. He can feel Erik stopping to move his legs and assumes he put his feet back on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want you here with me? I obviously wanted to help you, but above all, I just want you by my side Charles.” Erik's voice sounds honest. “We wasted so much time fighting. If you would only look into my mind, you would see what I am trying to show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles shakes his head. He can’t. Not - yet. Maybe it will get easier with time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I made it pretty clear the other day what you mean to me.” Erik smiles a little lopsidedly. “I am not that good with words, but yesterday’s actions seemed like maybe this isn’t so one-sided.” He laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Charles. I love you,” Erik smiles. “Don’t leave me hanging here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles presses his face back against Erik’s neck. Even without diving into his mind the feelings are pretty obvious right now. There’s a fluttering feeling in his own chest and he starts laughing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is anyone that is hanging here, it is me, you idiot,” he says and moves to kiss Erik. The water is salty and cold against both their faces and they move away sputtering after just a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not alone, Charles” Erik says and keeps smiling gently. His eyes are twinkling in the darkness.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue: Expanding between You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end, everything turns out easier and harder than Charles could have imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that night in the sea, it doesn’t take long until he starts moving his stuff more and more into Erik’s cabin. Erik fixed the entry and built a metal ramp that made it easier for Charles to enter when Erik himself wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles starts to occupy a desk that is located in front of a window, from there he can look at the greenhouse and let his thoughts drift when he is once again trying to write to Hank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik and he do not necessarily get better at talking about their feelings, but they make up with having lots and lots of amazing sex all over the island. It’s ridiculous and a little embarrassing, especially considering they aren’t teenagers again. They even fuck once on the beach and the clean up is a mess, especially for Charles who cannot feel all the places that the sand got stuck in. He gets raw patches of skin in the back of his knee, but with the help of Sara, they manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still fight over politics. And human-mutant relations. Charles thinks Erik should start building a better foundation with their bordering countries (or rather: the ones that share the same waters), but Erik disagrees. Saying he will never rely on the mercy of humans ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles has learned. Even though he disagrees he gets better at not overstepping. While Genosha gradually becomes his home, he is distinctly aware that he is a guest. And while he is invited to join discussions, he is careful not to push too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the plants that Charles has taken care of have been growing successfully. Soon they are eating tomatoes and strawberries that he himself has planted. The pride he feels is not unlike the happiness he felt when looking at the students of his school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he did not end up eating them, luckily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Charles uses his powers with Erik it’s a surprise for both of them. Erik was on the other side of the island with some of the bigger men to get wood and there had been an accident involving a little boy called Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d fallen from one of the bigger stones that surround the gardening area and probably broke his ankle. His father had been away with Erik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than talking directly to Tom’s father, Charles searched for Erik’s mind, asking him to tell David and bringing him back to support his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, when they lay together in bed, Erik curled up around Charles, breathing softly against the side of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told Charles that he liked feeling him in his head again and from then on it has been a gradual change. Sometimes Charles now projects images towards Erik randomly during the day just to let him know he is thinking of him. What he feels from Erik’s side are warmth and gratitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Charles directly asks after Magda and Nina, Erik gets deflective and angry. He leaves and doesn’t return for hours. When he comes back his mind is closed up like steel. It’s the first time he reminds Charles directly of how things used to be between them and suddenly he doesn’t know anymore how to reach out and touch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gets them a couple of days to get over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time it is Erik himself who brings them up. He tells Charles about the first time he let Nina light the Menora herself. Sadness rolls off him like the waves of a storm and Charles holds him when he cries that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of another memory that Erik has shared with him years ago and how they have come since then. He didn’t think it was possible to love anyone as much as he loves Erik at that moment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kudos, comments and klicks. I had a lot of fun writing this and in my mind Erik and Charles live happily ever after on Genosha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>